The Amazing World of Gumball The Dare
by ReeseRaccoonLuv
Summary: When Darwin gets sick, and Gumball looks after him, what will happen when they play truth or dare? Next chapter will be up soon! Just gotta wait. It's yaoi too so if you no like then u no read.


The Amazing World Of Gumball Drabble

A/N: Btw they're human

Gumball and Darwin were outside playing Dodge or Dare, when it started to rain. "Aw man! This sucks!" Gumball pouted, running inside, trying to avoid the rain. "I like it! It's better then chlorine filled water!" Darwin yelled happily twirling around in the rain. "Easy for you to say, you were born for water. It just so happens I was born to be in the sun." Gumball went and sat on the couch, speaking through the living room, door, and all the way to darwing outside. "Pfft you just can't handle nature. It's a beautiful thing!" Darwin's eyes got sparkly and he had happiness fill up his face. He had this weird expressions like he was concentrating on something. "Dude, you look like you just got tazed." Gumball jokingly called out to his best friend. Gumball was laughing until he was interrupted by a horrific sneeze. "Dude are you okay out there?" Gumball called out. Nichole ran into the room, then outside to Darwin. "Darwin, we better get you inside and into bed."

In his shared room, he was looking at Gumball play on the computer and watch funny videos. He would laugh once and a while, but then get irritated when it wouldn't load properly. Gumball heard Darwin sigh heavily, so he lifted his head. "Yeah?" He questioned, looking at Darwin. Darwin was making a pouty face at him. He groaned. "What is it, buddy?" Gumball walked over to the bed. "I'm hungry." Darwin groaned again, tossing in his bed.

"I'll go get some soup!"

"You have no idea how to cook"

"Pfft yes I do!"

"No...no you don't"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

It went on like that for a while until Gumball stormed out of the room. He went downstairs and got a can of soup and tried to open it. He finally got up from the laziness to get the can opener. He opened it, plopped it in a bowl and cooked it. He ran upstairs and gave it to Darwin. "Pretty long time. You get cooking lessons?" Darwin teased him. "Psh, I'm an expert chef! Don't judge." Darwin carefully took a bite (Or sip O.o) Of soup from the bowl. "This isn't bad." Darwin kept eating until he was done with it all, and set it on the nightstand. He yawned, and about ten minutes later, fell asleep. Gumball, watching him throughout the day, decided to go to bed himself. He climbed the ladder to the other bed, and soon fell asleep.

The next day Darwin woke up abit late, due to his drowsiness. Gumball was already up. "Need anything, dude?" Gumball asked casually. "No. Well maybe some medicine." "On it." Gumball ran out of the room. He came back with some medicine and gave Darwin a mouthful of cherry flavored gunk. "Ugh!" Darwin screeched when he sucked it all down. "Sorry dude, but it'll make you better sooner." Gumball sat on Darwin's bed. "Hmm?" Asked Darwin. "Wanna play a game?" "Sure." Darwin was happy he could play a game and rest at the same time. "Okay...truth or dare?" "Dare." Gumball tapped on his chin. "I dare you to walk outside and sing 'My Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard'" Darwin blushed. "No way! I dare YOU to do that!" Darwin retorted.

"Well I dare you to stay out of water for a month!"

"I dare you to go out into the rain for a month!"

"I dare you to not act like a doormat!"

"At least doormats help people!"

"With what?"

"Getting their shoes clean!"

"I dare you to shut up for a day!"

"I dare you to kiss me!"

Awkward silence filled the room as Darwin covered his mouth and blushed madly. Gumball had a lank expression, as he leaned closely and kissed Darwin gently on the cheek.

"...Hope that warms you up, Ice Prince." Gumball started up again. "Well,well, just go away!" Darwin threw a pillow at Gumball and forced him to leave. Gumball closed the door and smiled a very rare smile. Both breathed on either side of the door. "Wow."

A/N: This came to me when I was watching TAWoG episode The Dress. Haha he tried to kiss him :) R&R!


End file.
